Say Those Words
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: A B C 1 2 3 L O V E akuroku -drabble-


**A.N. ****You know, this little drabble is thanks to my idiot buddy whom I love with every fiber of my being; which is not a lot but he inspired me to write this little snippet because he himself is creating a little story with this kind of style to it and I thought 'What the hey? Might as well try to help him out' and so I did and this is what I got. Not bad considering I haven't written anything in MONTHS. XD Anyway, as long as he continues to try his hand at writing then I will, too. It's worth a shot, no? It feels good to be able to get into that feeling every now and again so, I guess; uhm; enjoy, loves.**

Say Those Words

"_Axel, I love you and you can't let what happened in the past be such a big deal now. Whatever happened to forgive and forget?" The boy frowned. Why did this situation have to explode to unnecessary lengths? Couldn't they be happy they way they were? The way they used to be? The redhead sighed, his emerald orbs rolled in aggravation. "Roxas, I've had enough of your 'speeches' now. I thought by now you'd understand that I'm sick of these mindfuck games you force me to play; either you want to work this out or not; it's just that simple." The blonde shivered at the other's sharp tone. 'But do you have to be so harsh about it?' he thought._

_He sighed, closing his eyes shut as if to temporarily shut himself away from this situation, shut himself away from Axel, but if he did that then he would never know; he would never know how Roxas truly felt and that truly would be a shame. The boy's eyes flashed open, his ocean blue orbs meeting emerald. The two locked eyes for a brief moment; not a word was spoken. It seemed like so many words needed to be said, but there was no voice to project them so at times like these, their eyes would do the speaking for them. But something needed to be said; and fast; Roxas knew it; Axel knew it. If not, everything they had up to now would be all for naught; pointless; fruitless, and loveless._

_The blonde's lip quivered. "I-I, I didn't; I mean I don't mean to, to, hurt you!" He choked. His arms shook greatly and he could feel dribbles of tears creep their way into his eyes. "I never did. Never. I don't mean to hurt you. And I won't! I promise I won't because; because, because I really love you, Axel!" And so the tears heard their call and they began to slide down the boy's face, one by one and he didn't care; he let them go and go until they finally ran dry for he had said the words that needed to be said. The redhead froze. His eyes silent but happy for his friend had spoken the words that he truly needed to hear. He smiled; his arms suddenly open wide as he brought the sobbing younger into his arms. He held him tight; threatening to never let go and Roxas knew this;_

_as he lain his head on the older's shoulder, hands running through his blonde locks, caressing and soothing his back as the tears only continued to fall. They stayed like that; feeling safe in each other's presence; happy to have one another together until the older gently pushed the boy from his arms. He brought a finger to the blonde's face and calmly brushed a stray tear from his cheek; and slowly he lowered his lips to the other's; carefully and easily; he pushed his lips against Roxas's own. The younger gasped; his mind flurrying with rampant thoughts but his heart was on the kiss; the fated kiss that was happening at this very moment. If this was a dream he most certainly didn't want to wake up and if this was real he most certainly didn't want it to stop._

_But Axel; being the obstinate tease he was, quickly halted the kiss and smiled. Roxas pouted, his cheeks flushed from the sudden removal of the other's lips. The redhead chuckled and grasped the younger's arm; pulling him into yet another hug. The blonde sighed contently with his arms firm against his love's back and as he once again rested his head on the other's shoulder the redhead lowered his lips to the boy's ear. "You know, I really love you, too." _

_**TEH EDN **_


End file.
